1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns the field of pet waste management.
2. Background of the Invention
In a prior art search directed to the subject invention, the following US Patents were noted: U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,987,990; 6,941,894; 6,401,660; 5,823,138; 5,749,317; 5,690,051; 5,673,648; 5,517,947; 5,515,812; 5,394,833; 5,325,815; 5,211,133; 4,848,607; 4,602,593; 4,003,522; 3,796,188; 3,315,807; 2,595,713; 2,289,002; 1,141,727; 1,070,601; 1,027,734; 990,911; 990,909; 790,572; 326,866; D 364,944 and D 359,832.